


What happens when you fake you're death....

by kenobabe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Confronting Satine after faking his death, F/M, Humor as a defense mechanism, after obi wan fakes his death, bald obi wan, shaven obi wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobabe/pseuds/kenobabe
Summary: Obi-wan had faked his death. His friends attended his funeral. The only problem is he wasn't dead, just undercover. Now that his mission was complete and the world knew he wasn't dead he had to go and confront his friends about it.Set after the Clone Wars series "Deception" episode arc. Obi-wan has to explain to some people that he's not dead and why he didn't tell them.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	What happens when you fake you're death....

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Theresa.
> 
> I own none of these characters, all to Filoni, Lucasfilms, George Lucas and Disney. No copyright infringement intended. I just really love Obi-wan guys.

Obi-wan walked down the hall from the Jedi temple medical bay. It was good to see his own face again and not the bounty hunter scum he had been. However the lack of hair on his head and face let him still remain unnoticed through most of the temple. It was amazing how a little bit of facial hair could make you look 100% different.

He had already talked with Anakin, in depth, about his death. Talking to Ahsoka was the hardest. He didn’t expect her to be the one to hold his apparently dead body and have to tell Anakin he was gone. The reality of it hit him when he revealed himself alive to Anakin and her. He often forgot she was just a young padawan, she was so mature and balanced. He smiled softly to himself thinking of her jokes she made after finding out he was alive. He knew humor was how she processed emotion, much like himself, so he knew she would be okay.

There was one person however he hadn’t spoken to and didn’t know if he would. He watched the holo of her Eulogy she had given him. Duchess Satine Kryze.  
This was one conversation he was honestly, hoping to avoid. He knew however he wouldn’t be able to. He had already received a transmission to come to the senate house. Senator Amidala wished to speak with him, however he knew better, this had Satine written all over it.

As he boarded the transport, bald and worried, he began rehearsing what to say to her. However every explanation he could hear her rebuttal. Soon he was so lost in thought he didn’t realize that they had arrived at the senate house and was the last to get off the transport.  
As he walked in, only a few people greeted him. Normally he would get a hello or a salute from so many but his appearance had left him unrecognizable to some. Obi-wan sort of liked that. He pushed away the temptation of utilizing this for his own selfish needs.

He made it down the hall to Senator Amidala’s apartment. However when the door opened there was no Padme but just as he suspected Duchess Satine, facing the window, her posture furious and her back turned to him.

“Duchess Satine” He said walking in and bowing.

Satine did not look at him, keeping her back to him she spoke.  
“I mourned you” she said shortly.

“Satine…” Obi-wan began.

She continued to face the window. “I cried for days. I thought about retiring. I gave your Eulogy…”

“It was lovely” obi-wan said softly.

“So you watched it then” she said scoffing, Obi-wan watched her moved her weight from one foot to the other.  
“Will you not look at me?” obi-wan asked.

Satine sighed “I don't know if I should. I may kill you”

“That would be tremendously ambitious” obi-wan said with smirk. Hoping to lighten the mood. His mind went to Ahsoka. Humor being her form of coping.

Satine swallowed and lifted her chin. “You bring what is about to happen on yourself.”

Satine slowly turned to look at Obi-wan. However when her eyes met Obi-wan she froze. Her eyes bulging out of her head.  
“Oh” was all she said and continued to stare.

Obi-wan stood there hands behind his back then he bounced on the ball of his heels. She had been staring at him for a good 2 minutes now and had said only one word.  
He sighed and smiled.  
“Well, you did say the beard hid my handsome face”

There was a beat pause and then Satine burst into laughter, pointing her finger at his head.

“Yes, yes, yes, have a good laugh” Obi-wan said letting his hands come from behind his back to his sides.

Satine cackled and laughed and held her stomach. Obi-wan shook his head but Satine continued laughing.

“You could land a cruiser on that thing” she laughed pointing at his head.  
Obi-wan huffed in frustration.

Satine’s laughter was getting out of hand in Obi-wan’s mind. She fell against the door frame holding her stomach with both hands now.

“Well that's quite enough, Satine. The hair will grow back and I’ve heard enough jokes from Anakin.” Obi-wan said with a disapproving tone.

Satine calmed and smiled widely “I’m so sorry, Obi. it’s just…” and then her laughter erupted again.

Suddenly Padme came in the apartment “Satine I was wondering if…” she stopped short and put her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. Padme caught site of Satine and she couldn’t hold in her laughter.

“It’s not that funny!” Obi-wan shouted. He then turned with a huff and walked out of the apartment. Leaving the two laughing women behind.


End file.
